Twists of Fate
by Flaunt Your Individuality
Summary: Ellie's Parents and Sister were in the Mafia, and killed because of it. After witnessing the Horrific Murder of her sister, She is Shipped off to Wammy's, because she has an oddly high IQ. There she Meets M&M and adventure. and Walker's not her last name.


Okay, to start, let me say that I started this fic before I knew what The Wammy's House Looked like, so it's so described as I had thought of it, rather than as it is.

* * *

I was still trembling in shock by the time I slide into the cab that had Been waiting for me. The Officer said I was Being Sent Off To Wammy's, Wherever that is.

OH! Duh, You're Probably Wondering who the Fuck I am, Right?

Long story Short, I'm Not telling you My real Name. Reasons you don't need to know. But You can Call me Charlotte. History? Criminal. No, Not me, Family. Let's Just Say that My parents were involved with some pretty Rocky stuff. My sister Followed their path.. Jamie….Damn. A few tears slipped from my eyes at the thought of what happened just hours ago.

* * *

__

"Um, Eva?"

"Yeah?"

And Now I'm on my way to some orphanage. Apparently "arrangements are being made to send my stuff" Yeah. Whatever. They're totally gonna pilfer through it. _Dummkopfe. _Good Thing I gathered up my knives. That would've been awkward. Seriously. Oh, there's the orphanage. Hmm, seems Nice enough.

"who are those Men?"

* * *

Oh. My. God.

* * *

My sister looked through the window, and told me to hide in the closet, up in the attic crevice. The men burst in minutes later, Screaming, about What I don't know. Words were exchanged, they shoved her around some, Raped her, then……**BANG. **Her blood was everywhere. I had to cover my mouth and Bite my Finger to keep from Screaming, eyes wide. They cleaned themselves up, searched The house, presumably for me, and left. I dropped down after the footsteps had faded. Eva, my sister, was dead. I called 911, and waited in the hall outside our apartment. The police and everyone arrived, Questioned me…

* * *

This was THE Whammy's. The Genius-orphanage. Well, To be frank I'm not surprised. I stepped out of the cab, shouldered the bag I had packed, And walked up the Drive.

Upon Walking inside, I took a moment to admire the architecture of the old castle-turned-Orphanage.

"Hello, you Must be the new arrival, Miss….?" I looked to the person greeting me. An Elderly Man.

"Call Me Charlotte. Might I ask who you are?" I Fixed him with a look that said;

__

I don't care what your Papers may say, It's Charlotte, Old Man.

"My Name Is Roger ,I run the Whammy's House"

"Mmkay. Well I suppose We Ought to get started, hmm?" I pulled Out a Bar of Chocolate and began Nibbling on it. He gave me a funny look, then I was led on a tour of the place. About halfway through I noticed a particularly attractive blonde. Apparently Robert Noticed Him too., He gave a brief _He's bad News, stay away, blah blah blah _type lecture_. _Naturally,I Was **Instantly** intrigued. _Most Definitely going to have to investigate him later_. A short while Later I was set up in a room. No roomie, thank God.

I took a shower , and as I was drying my hair, a knock sounded at my door. I opened it to reveal a pair of young twin girls.

"Are you Charlotte?" one asked.

"who's asking?" I looked out and down the Hallway.

"Roger asked us to inform you It was Lunchtime. Also, We room next door." the other answered.

"Okay." I actually wouldn't mind helping these Kids out if they needed it. I needed something to do right now, anyway.

"I'm Gabrielle, But you can Call Me Gabby!" Stated one. "And I'm Althea" Said the Shyer of the two.

"Kay." I closed the door, sliding down the wall into a sitting position, Sighing. This was going to take some time to get used to. Well, no Better time than now, Right? Wrong.

* * *

I Made myself Up, and Went down to lunch. I grabbed a few things, and then sat in a completely deserted, shadowy corner of the cafeteria. Perfect. Or so I thought. The Blonde from earlier Showed up.

"You're The New Girl Right?" He Fixed Me with a glare.

"Yea. Name's Charlotte, Who are you?" I glared straight back

"Mello, and I sit here"

"It would appear I am too." I stated.

He looked at me oddly, then sat down. We ate in silence, at least until this other guy came over.

Mello rolled His eyes "Jared, Go the Hell away." I raised an eyebrow.

He looked to Mello; "Why don't you Shut Up?"

Then, looking to me, "Hey Girlie, I hear you're new, What do you Say you ditch this loser and lemme show you around?"

"Well that would Be a Good Idea Except, You're implying I would WANT to come Near You." I Smiled Sweetly, contrasting the Venom in my tone.

"Well You Sure Have a High Opinion of yourself, Doncha?"

"Well, no, not particularly. But I'm guessing you're just taking out your agression towards yourself. What, were you locked in the closet for any little inconvenince?" He paled, and I knew my words had stung. He raised a Hand to slap me, I caught it, and Had Him Pressed to the Ground within seconds. I leaned down, whispering in his ear: "Das Arschloch, erheben Sie Ihre Hand an mir wieder, und Sie werden Tot sein."

I stepped off of Him, he got up and left with a glare.

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Quite a way with words you have there."

I stared. He Elaborated.

"By the Way Asshole, raise your hand at me again, and You'll be Dead."

I blinked, inhaling sharply, and Paled "You Understood me..."

He Smirked. "Yes."

__

T wasn't expecting him to understand that. Well I guess it's ok. He Doesn't seem like a rat.

We talked casually, I left after I had finished my food, and went back to my room.

Interesting Lunch, Actually makes me glad I went. I think that "Jared" is gonna be a Good outlet for aggression. Sorting through my things, I set up my room.

* * *

As the day ended, I was eating my last bar of chocolate. _Didn't That old guy say that the kitchens had Chocolate? _I smirked. This was gonna be too easy.

Taking the lock pick I had gotten Just earlier today, I set off to the kitchen. Slipping in unseen, or so I thought. About Halfway through picking the lock, someone cleared their throat. I spun around to find Mello. I rolled My eyes and returned to the lock.

"Well well well Newbie, watcha Doin Here?"

"I could ask The same Of you"

"Well It would appear we're here for the same reason"

"Oh Yeah?" the lock clicked open, I Smirked in satisfaction.

"Yeah, Chocolate"

I Grinned. "Yeah." We grabbed a number of the bars, and then set them so that it didn't Look like any had been stolen.

As we were Walking back to our rooms, we Talked.

"So How did you End Up at the renowned Wammy's House Mello?"

"Parents died in a car crash, too young to remember much at the time." He Shrugged. "You?"

"Parents Died When I was Younger. Don't Remember Much. They were tangled up in some... Stuff. I assume that's Why they died. So I was staying with my sister until…Until…"  
"until?"  
I paled. "uhm. seeya tommorow. maybe."  
Mello stared, then shrugged, shaking His Head "New Kids sometimes…" and Made for his room.  
I took off to my room, stashed the chocolate, ran a bath, and For the first time since Eva's Death, I Cried.

* * *

Review? I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
